


Ci vuole coraggio a crepare di maggio

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Students, University
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Antonio vive e studia a Roma, ma a Catania ha lasciato a casa la sua fidanzata - con tanto di anello di fidanzamento - e non conta di vederla prima dell'estate e, si spera, della sua laurea. Invece in un giorno di metà Maggio riceve una telefonata: Angela sta per prendere il treno e arriverà da lui il giorno seguente.Partecipa a COW-T7 con prompt Primavera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Le battute in siciliano non sono opera mia, purtroppo, ma gentile traduzione di un amico autoctono ;)

Nella sua cucina Angela faceva l'effetto della Venere di Botticelli dentro la Vocazione di San Matteo. Era bellissima, ma completamente fuori posto e, per quanto l'immagine lo disturbasse, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Il sole delle cinque giocava con i capelli, che sembravano avere vita propria. Normalmente si sarebbe lamentata di non riuscirli mai a tenere davvero in ordine e allora ci avrebbe giocato scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia e ribadendo che per lui non vi era nulla di più bello che quella riccia chioma color carota e avrebbe visto i suoi occhi chiari socchiudersi e sorridere compiacente, senza timidezza. Era ciò che lo aveva attratto di lei anni prima: non si trincerava dietro una falsa purezza, ma felice sedeva sulla tribuna d'onore di un anfiteatro e osservava i gladiatori farsi a pezzi, per lei. Alla fine, il pollice in alto era stato per lui, a dispetto - o forse grazie - a quei cinquecento chilometri che li separavano buona parte dell'anno.  
«Peccio ca è unni stai?»  
Sedeva sul bordo della sedia, forse temendo di rompersi le calze sui bordi scheggiati.  
«Ma solo perché per ora sono solo.»  
Ammiccò, ma lei non lo notò, si era già alzata, per esplorare il suo piccolo appartamento. C'era qualcosa di rigido in lei. Continuava a rivolgergli occhiate, ma non gli aveva concesso neanche un abbraccio da quando era entrata. "Possibile che sappia?" Si appoggiò al muro osservandola. Un nodo gli stringeva lo stomaco e si chiese cosa il suo sguardo inquisitore cercasse. Schiacciò la schiena contro il muro, reprimendo l'istinto di seguirla e controllare con lei che fosse tutto in ordine. Cosa cercava? L'avrebbe trovato qualunque cosa fosse?  
«Vuoi un caffè?» le chiese vedendola uscire dalla sua camera da letto.  
«Hai il tè?»  
Ad Antonio quasi sfuggì una risata: in quelle risposte c'era il mondo che le separava. Angela tornò a sedersi sul bordo della sedia. In quel piccolo spazio sembrava un pappagallo rinchiuso in una gabbia troppo stretta, ma chi avrebbe voluto restare dentro casa quando la primavera faceva fiorire la città eterna, quando il sole caldo di maggio gentilmente accarezzava il Colosseo o Villa Pamphili? Se la immaginò a Villa Pamphili, nel suo abito giallo, il viso incorniciato dalle margherite, e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Si voltò a guardarla, già dimentico dell'ansia che la sua telefonata aveva generato, ma la trovò morderei il labbro inferiore, con gli occhi persi nel vuoto e la mente chiaramente lontana da lui. Angela si accorse del suo sguardo e si affrettò a tornare al presente, ma la dolcezza triste di quel sorriso era nuova e così inappropriata sul suo viso che non lo rassicurò affatto. Era fine maggio, si erano visti meno di due mesi prima e si sarebbero rivisti nel giro di un paio di mesi. Che fretta c'era? L'acqua nel pentolino bolliva e la versò in una teiera portandola al minuscolo tavolino, che Angela continuava a guardare con malcelato disprezzo, un attimo prima che il gorgoglio della caffetteria lo richiamasse a sé.  
«Che è successo?» chiese prendendo posto dall'altro lato del tavolo, la tazzina tra le mani.  
Angela lo guardò come se non avesse fatto altro che aspettare quella domanda.  
«Ama aviri nfigghiu.»  
Tentò di urlare e inghiottire il caffè contemporaneamente, con il risultato che si strozzò e passo il successivo minuto a tossire sotto lo sguardo critico della sua fidanzata.  
«Ma sicura sì?»  
«Sugnu sicura assai.»  
Dalla finestra entrò un vivace cinguettio. Mentre la sua vita finiva, pensava Antonio, gli uccellini cinguettavano con allegria. Forse, però, a dispetto della vivacità del suono anche loro stavano discutendo perché magari la passerotta aveva appena rivelato al suo compagno di essere pronta a covare le uova e a fare il nido, quando lui non lo era, quando aveva altro da fare. Si doveva laureare e prima ancora lavorare alla tesi. Poi doveva conquistarsi un posto nella specializzazione, praticamente aveva vissuto in reparto per tutto l'ultimo anno! E ora, fresca fresca, arrivava lei e diceva che c'era un bambino - un figlio - in arrivo.  
«A chi misi aruvasti?»  
«U dutturi rissi o tezzu.»  
Sentiva lo sguardo di Angela su di sé ma non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi. Sapeva perfettamente cosa ci avrebbe trovato: rabbia, pretesa, richiesta, amore, supplica, ma soprattutto rabbia, pronta a travolgere ogni cosa. Quando finalmente alzò il capo, i sui ricordi si erano fatti tanto vividi che si stupì di non trovarsi di fronte a un paio di occhi color del mare. Di fronte ai suoi occhi vide una porta socchiusa, che sapeva poteva aprirsi sull'inferno o sulla fresca brezza di un purgatorio, e immediatamente seppe che la sua unica speranza era nell'aprire quella porta.  
«E si sicura ca sugnu il u pattri?»  
Lo schiaffo schioccò sulla sua guancia quasi immediatamente, seguito dalle urla oltraggiate della ragazza, che si alzò come a voler porre la maggior distanza possibile tra loro due. Nella sua testa comparvero due occhi color del mare e solo quel pensiero fu una pugnalata al cuore. Si alzò e riempì di scuse la giovane donna di fronte a sé, abbracciandola. Ella lo prese a pugni sul petto, cercò di respingerlo, ma alla fine si rifugiò nel suo abbraccio, sciogliendosi in lacrime. Non seppe per quanto restarono così, ma quando Antonio guardò giù dalla finestra scorse una giovane dai capelli lunghi neri tenuti indietro da una bandana colorata. "Minghia, mi l'ava scuddatu!" Alzando il capo verso la sua finestra, la giovane aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma invece si tolse gli occhiali da sole, scoprendo gli occhi azzurri spalancati dallo stupore. Antonio scosse appena il capo, mentre con la mano carezzava la chioma di Angela. La stessa espressione che poco prima aveva visto in Angela comparve in quegli occhi così simili e così diversi. Cecilia si rimise gli occhiali e si allontanò quasi marciando. Antonio la osservò andare via, sentì una seconda pugnalata. Qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzò e strinse ulteriormente Angela che gli circondò il torace con le braccia, ricambiando.


End file.
